<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>soulless sam by senpaisatanwolnot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683282">soulless sam</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/senpaisatanwolnot/pseuds/senpaisatanwolnot'>senpaisatanwolnot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:21:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/senpaisatanwolnot/pseuds/senpaisatanwolnot</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>soulless sam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sat alone outside of a public place, or so i thought it was, i had ordered some fries and was eating it slowly, thinking about something. I felt someone sit next to me but i didnt bother to look at them, instead i kept eating. </p><p>"you are not gonna even say hi" the voice said, sounded familiar, i turned to my side, it was sam winchester. Last i heard he didnt have a soul, his eyes looking at me with a blank expression and his smile was wide </p><p>"hey there sam" i said sighing </p><p>"what? you didnt even miss me?" he asked pouting </p><p>"miss you? why would i miss you? you are the one who broke up with me" i said angry, </p><p>"oh so you didnt miss this" he said putting his hand on my leg, my breath became uneven, closing my eyes as he moved his hand on to my zipper, </p><p>"sam- please" i said with my breath uneven, i had missed his rough hands on my body, the way he ate me out and the way he held me as he fucked me. </p><p>"please what sweetheart?" he asked as he got closer to my ear, unzipped my pants and put his hand inside of my pants, i sat there trying not to give in but it was so hard not to, as he kissed my neck slowly and then biting once in a while, </p><p>"you want me dont you?, you missed it when i fucked you, didnt you" he said inbetween his kisses, slowy removed my t shirt and undid my bra fast, started kissing inbetween my breasts and then lowered me down, removed my pants then my panties as he looked into my eyes, the smirk on his face did not go away </p><p>"you look so pretty when you want it" he said in a low voice, and went down inbetween my legs, slowly kissing my thighs then my clit, sucked and licked around it,, making me moan as he continued, </p><p>"now princess, its your turn" he said and i got down on my knees, removed his belt, i could see his hard cock through his pants, took it out and licked the top part and then put the whole thing in my mouth, bobbing my head back and forth at first until he held my head and fucked my mouth, tears streamed down my face as he kept doing it, then came in my mouth hard, </p><p>"i missed that" i said wiping my mouth, </p><p>"im still hard princess" he said kissing my mouth then putting himself in me, making me wet even more, fucking me roughly then cumming in me really hard, making me scream </p><p>"i missed that, but i want more " he said kissing me again and biting my lip as he moved away</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>